Talk:Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
Personality Shouldn't we mention that he became somewhat calmer, despite his destructive nature? He was shown to be protective of Ichigo's important persons, to a certain extent. He protected Inoue from Ulquiorra (but stabbed Ishida), and saved Yuzu from Kokutō in the Hell, as well as taking a direct hit for Rukia from Yushima's attack in the latest anime arc. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 14:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō powers It seems that a big part of his Zanpakutō powers was copied from Ichigo's page, and then a bit edited. I'm aware that they use the same Zanpakutō, and that some of its features displayed by Ichigo can be mentioned on this page. When I began to reference this copied text, I noticed it includes a small part of references which are present on Ichigo's page. If you do not mind, I'd like to add the rest of references and to edit bankai part so that includes more of Hichigo's bankai features. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 04:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds fine. Sadly in the old days people copied and pasted info without checking (or caring) that it is written about someone else and not taking the time to make it about the character whose page they were adding it to. 11:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It should be noted that hollow ichigo and his zanpakuto can arguably be one in the same. They show this when he is training before defeating Aizen. Hollow ichigo is in some ways a extension of his zanpakuto's abilities, a point break of sorts. He only shows up when Ichigo is near death/defeat and seems to have complete access to Ichigos riatsu and abilities. Irkillroy (talk) 04:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :It is well established that Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo are two parts of the same being. 11:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm still working on article, but I have a few questions I'd like to ask. H.Ichigo caught a zanpakuto's blade with his hand several times and didn't get cut. Should we count this as enhanced durability? Also, I can't find a corresponding reference for his enhanced speed in the first hollow form. The closest would be when he jumps quickly on Lisa http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-219/%5BM7%5DBleach-ch219-14.jpg.php http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-219/%5BM7%5DBleach-ch219-15.jpg.php and heads toward Kensei http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-219/%5BM7%5DBleach-ch219-16.jpg.php. However, he was also in bankai state at the time, which would make him faster than normal. So, I'm not sure whether to leave it unreferenced or to delete it. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 20:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've found an anime reference for his speed. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 20:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ----- Well, I finished what I could do. The paragraph about his spiritual energy in bankai still needs an overhaul, because it mainly focuses on Ichigo. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 02:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I shortened the mentioned paragraph and added some new info. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 02:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) First holow form secound version Notice the mask it's different. Permision to add. Ultimatex (talk) 20:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The image lacks a rationale and violates the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, and that form of Hollow Ichigo is non canon and therefore holds no place to be placed on his profile other than the filler arc itself. Plus, please place your messages at the bottom of the talk page, not the top. --[[User:CathalOHara|'''Cathal O'Hara]] (Talk) 21:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Should i add it in the Gotei 13 Invading Army arc Ultimatex (talk) 20:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :As Cathal said, the image has no legal tagging and until it has that it cannot go anywhere. As for the suggested location, there is very little text there and there are already two pictures in that section. There isn't room for it. 17:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced Cero gif Should we replace the picture of his cero with this animation because his first form has it, should the second have it. Ultimatex (talk) 01:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) White Ichigo When was the Hollow form of Ichigo ever refered to as white ichigo?? This name is what readers/viewers call him to simplify his naming and should not be on the WIKI as if it's an official reference. If by chance I'm wrong then please give a reference to this naming or get rid of his alias'. Irkillroy (talk) 04:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea where that is from, but if it is called that in an official source, then it is most likely a video game that calls him that. 11:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :: In Unmasked he is referred as White Ichigo (page 156, 白一護) and Ichigo Kurosaki (page 150, 黒崎 一護). --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 11:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Then can we get those references put in on the page? Irkillroy (talk) 23:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Possession I'm thinking about moving this ability to his hollow powers section. When the Hollow takes over, Ichigo's body undergoes a mild hollowfication, causing his eyes to change and the mask begins to form. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 21:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : No longer needed. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ''']] 01:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Trivia The front page of chapter 483 shows a pattern on Ichigo's hood which resembles his old Hollow mask http://www.mangastream.to/bleach-chapter-497.html. Is this an item that can be added to 'Trivia'?--Empty moon (talk) 16:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Shunpo Are we sure Hollow Ichigo is a Shunpo Expert? I know that we use all the powers of Ichigo as a basis for Hollow Ichigo's abilities, but I've never actually seen him use Shunpo. Shouldn't we change it to Enhanced Speed? --Xilinoc (talk) 04:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Current Status Considering Ichigo lost his powers but then regained them is hollow ichigo still around, or was he destroyed along with the old powers?--Lordxehanort (talk) 21:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hollow Ichigo fused with his old Shinigami powers, which Ichigo lost when he used the Final Getsuga Tensho. We do not know if he has regained them since as we have not seen any instance of him using them. Kamikaze839 (talk) 21:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Separate Entity? I don't get it. According to the canon manga and the Hollow's own words, neither Zangetsu or the Hollow are separate entities from each other or Ichigo. It was shown in Deicide that the Hollow is merely Zangetsu in another form, who reflects Ichigo's personality. By proxy, the Hollow's name is Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu. All of his abilities listed say he's more powerful than Ichigo, when in canon the Hollow stated that he and Ichigo were equal in power and the only difference was "killer instinct". He is not more powerful than Ichigo, he IS Ichigo's power! The Hollow is NOT the opposite of Ichigo; he's an exaggerated reflection of Ichigo's arrogance, brutality, and bloodlust in the inner world and (or rather Ichigo) a mindless, instinct-driven Hollow in the outside world. He's also the one who actually shows Ichigo how to respect and use his Zanpakuto (i.e. Deadly Darts; berating him for using Zangetsu as a tool; using Black Getsuga and changing its shape and path, ect.) He never stated in canon that he desired to take over Ichigo's body for himself, let alone kill everything he sees; he said he would do it if Ichigo wouldn't use his power to prove his might and keep himself safe. In other words, he's Ichigo's selfish self-preservation. He's not a separate entity and doesn't have a separate agenda, or goals. I feel these parts of the section need to be fixed, because they are going against canon fact. Unsigned|HunterofDarkness}}